1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an inspection device, and is directed more particularly to a defect inspection device which can inspect the defects of a broad range, especially including the existence of objects, positioning distortion of labels or the like which adhere on the objects, or color differences on the objects and other means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of inspection devices are conventionally proposed to inspect the defects on objects by utilizing a photo diode or the like, but such conventional defect inspection devices for object utilize the strength of light incident on one photo diode, in which a threshold value for the brightness of the light is set to thereby detect the defects on objects to be inspected. Accordingly, by the defect inspection devices under the prior art, it was practically impossible to inspect shapes, posture or designs of objects in many variations, complications as well as delicacy.
Further, by the defect inspection devices under the prior art, it was practically impossible to inspect portions of objects which irradiate lights of different colors.